Divergent Angel
by tesaria
Summary: One choice can break you... A sequel to "Call of Heaven" -Her eyes locked with his, and he crumpled to the ground, unmoving.- "Nothing has to change. We can still be together." -They loved her more than they even believed possible... but she loved them both.-
1. IntroductionPrologue

**Hello fellow readers and writers! I'm so glad to be back with "Divergent Angel"! I hope I can pull this off with your help. I asked my readers if they wanted me to write this book in 1st or 2nd person, and the vote came to 2nd person. But to please those of you who wanted 1st person, I did the introduction that way. I pray that you all enjoy and don't give up on this story even though it is slow at first. - Every book has to work its way up!**

**-Enjoy and keep writing!**

**NEW READERS: I am so glad that you have decided to take a peek at this story! And I would be honored if you stick with it. But this is a sequel to one of my former stories, "Call Of Heaven" a 'Treasure Planet' FF, which is all about the journey to Treasure Planet. So you may want to start there to gather all the background knowledge of my OCs (which I have a lot of!). And yes this DOES have the 'DIVERGENT'****IDEA in it. (Although I'm doing some of my own creative work with it. But isn't that the point of FF? You can change anything because it's YOUR story)****But most of the 'Divergent' based ideas will happen a little later, but WILL happen none the less. You'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

**Introduction **

So many people see the world as a safe haven. A place you can live freely, without anyone trying to hurt you. Well it isn't. I believe it can be good, but I've never seen a place where safety is sure. _"The world is a cruel and dangerous place," _someone once told me. That someone is now gone, maybe dead. She disappeared from my life so suddenly, my eight year old mind couldn't grasp the possibility that I'd never see her again. But I never did, and never would. I now know that she is gone forever, and her words are the only thing I have of her. Her words telling me to be aware of how dangerous the world is.

My name is Destiny. I traveled to Treasure Planet on the RLS Legacy when I was fourteen. I was a pirate. My best friend Alexis, or Lexi as I preferred to call her, left that ship with my mentor and father figure, Silver. I haven't seen either one since.

It's been three years since I laid eyes on James Hawkins, the boy who helped me escape the Legacy, and what awaited me at the space port. Prison. I was no murderer, and I had never broken the law. I would have been hung for crimes I never committed. The idea of the dark bag being pulled over my head, a rope being slid over my thin neck, makes me shiver. I will never forget Jim, for what he did for me.

But contrary to my ways, and the secret hidden feelings for the boy that saved my life deep in my heart of hearts, I was never to meet up with Jim Hawkins again. Not the stupid, fifteen year old boy that once saved my life. There would never be a Rat-Tail James, and Destiny Dixon. Never. For as life would have it, in its own cruel ways... Jim Hawkins would soon meet a girl that would steal his heart like I never could. A girl that resembled me, Destiny Dixon, in many ways. But this girl, she would be different, because she had something I never had.

_She had love._

Her name... is Heaven.

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness clung to the smooth stone walls, and a musky smell stretched down the long halls. From every point, the walls and floor echoed the sounds of whimpering, crying, scraping... suffering. Every twenty feet or so, a large heavy wooden door stood, metal bars across the small, pitiful windows. There was nothing pleasant about this dark place. Only dread, and fear.

Two men dressed in armor marched down the hall, their heavy footsteps echoing off the stone, striking fear into the heart of every soul behind each door. Between the men, stood another. This man was tall, strong, and handsome... but no match against the two large men on either side of him. His pale, sunken eyes stared straight ahead without any emotion, and he had short, dark hair with grey streaks running through it. His face was expressionless. Dark. Alone.

The chains around his wrists were so tight, his veins bulged from beneath, and his upper arms were tense, the muscles thick and hard. He did not fight.

One of the guards unlocked one of the heavy wooden doors, and the prisoner entered. Just as they closed the door behind him, he turned, and slowly approached the door, wrapping his fists around the metal window bars. He could hear small, gentle steps approaching the guards outside. A woman. With a sharp ear, he listened.

"Who was that man?" the woman was whispering. "Where did he come from?"

The guard's voices were much lower, but gentle in her presence. "He is the man that attacked the queen, ma'am," they said.

Is he?" the woman asked. "But he does not look as she described him."

"This is the man we caught fleeing the castle. The Mistress approved."

"But what of the current King? Have you asked him?" she didn't sound convinced.

"Believe me ma'am," the guards reasoned, "This man will not be harmed until the young queen is back to confirm that it was this man who attempted assault on her."

"...Good... What is his name?"

"Hawkins. Adin Hawkins."

Inside the room, the man listened to the retreating footsteps, his eyes emotionless. Then, he turned away from the door, and just stood still. He was innocent.

* * *

**If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me, or leave a review. Whichever you prefer. I just want you to enjoy! **

**(And no flames please, I'm still working on my writing skills. Suggestions are always welcome though!) **


	2. Xavier

**I have no idea how you guys would imagine Jim three years after his Treasure Planet voyage, but you'll soon know mine. I guess you can decide if you agree or not!**

* * *

Everything has a story. Every bird has a different way of letting go of its foundation, and springing into the sky. A different way of finding its pace on the rough, merciless wind. But not every bird lives through its first fall. Those who do, those are the survivors. And James Hawkins was surely that. A survivor.

It had been nearly three years since his Treasure Planet victory. Three years since he'd been so near death, that it had literally burned his skin. Three years since he'd seen Silver. Three years since he'd seen Destiny. Three years...

He was now eighteen. Eighteen, 5'11", and restless as ever. After returning home, he had managed to settle down some. He was no longer at risk of going to jail, or throwing away his future, as him mother had once put it. But, he had lost the rat tail. His mother had forbade him from ever growing it again, and truthfully, he didn't want to. It had been fun growing it out, but it was senseless for him to continue wearing it, especially since he'd graduated from Interstellar Academy, as captain Amelia had long ago suggested. He had never expected to finish in only three years, but Amelia had made connections and gotten him through school faster then he'd ever dreamed possible. Of course, he would have never made it through in three years had he not been the student he was. Unlike his normal education, he had been thrilled to enroll in the Interstellar Academy. He'd already been on a trip as the first officer. It wouldn't have happened had it not been for Amelia, of course. She talked to the authorities of the Academy, and got them to let Jim go with her on one of her trips as his exam, instead of doing a written one that would have taken weeks to study for. Now the feline was a strikingly wonderful mother, with three small children, and a doctor for a husband. There were many who were surprised that Amelia and Delbert hooked up, but Jim wasn't. He'd seen it coming a long way off. When they had stood so close on the RLS Legacy. They were a lovely couple.

But even though Jim had changed very noticeably, he still preferred to go by Jim. Some had said that Captain James Hawkins sounded much better, and he agreed on that term, but otherwise, he still liked Jim.

As it was, he was now in high enough standards to higher his own crew, although he didn't feel ready for that yet. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have a ship. And besides that, the one person he'd want as his first officer was currently unable... and only sixteen. The boy's name was Xavier, and he had actually started classes at the Interstellar Academy, but just short of a year ago, he had gotten quite sick, and had to put a hold on his schooling. In some ways, Jim thought it was a good thing to hold off on the Academy, since he knew it had been hard on his friend to keep up with both his regular schooling, and schooling at the Academy. Since Xavier wasn't legally allowed to quit school until he was sixteen, he had decided to do both. Not the wisest decision, but the exact one Jim would have made then.

It was true that he was two years older than Xavier, but Jim didn't really think that mattered. The boy was smart, and great company. Did it really matter that they were two years apart?

The building of the new inn for his mother had been a great success. She was very happy, and the customers really enjoyed BEN's company. Jim tried to be around to help his mother as often as possible, but usually ended up spending more time at the inn on weekends rather then weekdays. Sarah didn't seem to mind too much however, although she often teased her son about not visiting her enough. Jim rented a place near the edge of town, away from the people that had heard all about his rescue on his voyage to Treasure Planet. He didn't like calling them fans, because he didn't consider himself famous, but for a regular teenage boy, nearly a man, he was quite popular.

Being "popular" had brought him more than a few girls that were more than willing to date him. On one occasion, he'd even been asked out... by a girl. In his mind that was strangely backwards. He had declined, but on a few occasions, he had asked girls out. Of course, none of his relationships lasted long. He wasn't interested in dating someone who only wanted to have fun. Dating wasn't a game to him, and he was dating to get to know a girl, not to just go out for a few drinks, kiss, and drop it there. It was pointless.

However, there was one girl Jim had met that he found an interest in. Her name was Bella. She was a small girl, much as Jim guessed Lexi would be like now, with a small structure, and short glossy blonde hair. Her eyes were very dark, and she had thin, pink lips that often posed in a sideways smile on her oval face. Jim thought she was lovely. He'd met her while at a school dance with some of his friends. She'd been by the refreshment stand when Jim first laid eyes on her, in her long royal blue silk dress. He later asked her to dance, and from there, their relationship grew. They were still only dating, though. It hadn't even been quite ten months yet, but so far, things were going fine. She didn't have the same striking beauty that was unnoticeable, like Destiny... but she was pretty, and Jim like her.

* * *

Frowning into his wallet mirror, Jim wrestled with his shaggy brown hair, running his fingers through it roughly. Since his return from Treasure Planet, he had kept his bangs shorter... but he'd let them grow a bit. They weren't as long as they had been, but he'd let them grow some, not really liking how short he'd cut them the first time. And he'd grown out the bottom half of his hair as well. Both Amelia and his mother had agreed that it looked more manly evenly shaped. So now his hair was even in all places, about two to two and a half inches long and poker straight. He didn't really like the idea of giving up all his hair and wearing a brush cut; besides, Bella liked his hair.

A giggle behind him caused him to slap his wallet closed, and whirl around, nearly tripping on the first step to Bella's house. She broke out laughing then, clapping her hands together. "I've never seen you looking in a mirror before," she commented good naturedly.

He grinned, "That's 'cause I wasn't- ah, don't." They both laughed, and she threw her purse over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I want to stop by the hospital to see Xavier. He asked me to visit yesterday already, but I was busy at the inn all day." Jim informed her, skipping a step to meet her at the top and grasping her hand. "Then maybe a movie?"

Squeezing his hand in return and letting him lead, Bella walked beside him. "Sure, that sounds good."

Jim still rode his solar surfer, but Bella wasn't big into heights, so they rarely rode it. Instead, they took the taxi. When they arrived at the hospital, Jim opened the door for Bella and smirked at her as she passed. He'd spent quite a bit of time here, so he knew where Xavier was staying. Undoing his jacket, Jim led Bella into his friend's room, lightly rapping on the wall as they entered. Xavier was laying in his bed, looking rather bored, but his bright eyes instantly lit up at the sight of a friend.

"Hey, Jim," he smiled, leaning forward a little and turning off his small solar radio. "Is that Bella?"

Smiling, Bella stepped around Jim so she could be properly seen, "Yah, it's me. Good to see you, Xavier."

The teen chuckled, moving his feet over to make room for his visitors to sit on the edge of the small white bed. Jim moved a clip board that was lying at the foot of the bed for Bella to sit, and when she was comfortable, he sat next to her. "How are you," he asked.

"If I said good, I'd be lying," the younger stated, pulling on his tuque. Beneath the blue material, Xavier's head was smooth and soft. It still pained Jim to think about all the thick brown hair his friend had lost through cancer treatments. "Doctor says the treatment isn't working, so he's gonna try another one." He said this with a smile, but Jim knew it hurt to talk about it. And just by looking at him, Jim could see the difference that hand occurred in the younger teens body since the last time he'd seen him, only three days before. Xavier was getting worse... deathly fast.

Jim unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, an action he often did when he didn't know what could be said. He then turned to his friend, "Has it gotten any better?" He already knew the answer, yet he still asked.

Sighing, Xavier shook his head, glancing down as if trying not to cry. "No."

The news stung, but Jim knew better than to say so. He didn't want to upset his young friend. "It's going to be okay, you'll see." was the only reassurance he knew how to offer, no matter how dull it sounded.

"I hope so..." Silence overtook the room, each person unsure what to say next. Jim looked over at Xavier. The sixteen year old had eyes very similar to Destiny's, only a bit duller. Likely due to his condition. Xavier was in fact from the small planet known as Jadehaven. Jim had often wondered if Destiny was from the same planet, but there was no way to tell. She'd be seventeen now, and likely very beautiful, but Jim tried not to think about her. He knew he'd never set eyes on her again, and he wanted to think of Bella only. Bella and her bubbly personality, and lovely smile. Her smile. A gesture he had so rarely seen on Destiny's face.

When the silence had stretched out too long, Bella stood up, "I'll go get us something to eat, okay?" The boys nodded, and she left, closing the door silently behind her.

"Hey Jim," Xavier said, catching his friend's attention, "I really don't like flowers... so when I die, tell Bella that she can choose the flowers for my grave, since I'll be dead and won't care. Oh, and make sure you write something like, 'Xavier, boy who dreamt of becoming a spacer.'" He said this all good naturedly, but Jim could tell it was tearing on his heart.

"No, you won't be 'the boy who _dreamt_' of becoming a spacer, Xavier." Jim chuckled, "You are going to _be_ a spacer," he looked down at the younger boy. "You'll see. Just hang in there."

Xavier smiled a small, weak smile. He was silent for a moment, then he turned and reached under his pillow, pulling out a small envelope. "I got this yesterday," he explained. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but..." Jim looked down in guilt. He felt bad for not being here when his friend needed him most. "Anyway," the teen went on, "It's a letter from my sister. She's coming to visit me."

Jim studied Xavier's face. "That's great," he said, "But why did you want to talk to me about it?" Xavier's eyes watered a little, and Jim could tell he was trying not to cry.

When he answered, his voice was small and sad. "I haven't seen her in five years."

"Oh..." Jim inhaled deeply. Had his friend's sister been so inconsiderate and rude that she just left her brother to fend for himself? It had been Jim who took the boy to the doctors. Jim who noticed something was up. And Jim who had cared about him. Xavier's step family had never been the sweetest of people, and they didn't pay attention to the boy's health or schooling. Jim felt bad for him. What kind of sister decided to show up only because she thought her brother was dying?

Xavier turned on his side, studying the envelope. As he did so, his loose shirt sagged sideways, and a small thin silver string was revealed, hooked around his neck. Only when the sixteen year old looked at him oddly, did Jim realize he'd been leaning forward to view the necklace, and he quickly sat back, embarrassed. Xavier chuckled, and as he did, a thought struck Jim. It was a stupid idea, but he blurted it before he could stop himself. "Is your sister's name... Destiny?" It felt odd saying her name after three years, but odd in a good way.

Xavier looked at him and laughed. "No, why?"

Neck burning, Jim looked away from his friend, unable to hide his embarrassment once again. "Oh, no reason... I just thought maybe..."

"Is she an old girlfriend or something?"

Jim's face reddened further still, "No." he snapped. "Just a girl I sort of knew. She had a necklace similar to yours, or something like it anyway."

Xavier pressed the palm of his hand to his shirt, where the necklace laid beneath. "Well maybe she was from Jadehaven. Everyone there has one," he explained. "We can't live without it. Weird, I know." Jim didn't say anything, and after a while, Xavier spoke up again. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask - well I was wondering if you would meet my sister at the docks when she arrives. I can't, so I was hoping you would."

Looking at the envelope, then Xavier, Jim nodded. "Sure. When is she arriving?"

"In two days. Around nine in the morning."

"Okay, yah I can do that. Should I bring her here right away?"

The teen studied his hands for a moment. "No... Let her get settled at the inn first... maybe? Ugh, I haven't thought this through really."

"That's okay," Jim replied, "I'll let my mom know, and she'll arrange a room for her."

Xavier sighed, slumping his head against the pillow, "Thanks, Jim."

"Sure, anything."

After Bella returned, they all had a snack, and by that time, Xavier was already exhausted. As they were leaving, the teen turned his head on his pillow toward his friends. "Hey Jim, I forgot..." he yawned, his eyes falling closed, "My sisters' name is... is Heaven."

Smiling, Jim nodded and gently closed the door.

* * *

**Any... suggestions, thoughts, PREDICTIONS? Hope you guys are enjoying so far!**


	3. Breathless

**A\N**

**Hello everyone :) Okay, so I'm sure you all have MANY questions, but that is A-Okay. I'll admit that there is a lot that needs to be cleared up, buuuuuuut I do plan on doing that! All in good time though. ****I'd like to especially thank '_Dancer who loves Westerns'_! She is a wonderful person, and a loyal reader. She has also put up a TP Fanfic called "Two Former Pirates", and I encourage you all to check it out! **

**Annnnnnnd, this just spontaneously popped into my mind. Anyone ever listened to "Little Do You Know" by Alex &amp; Sierra? If not, it's deff worth checking out!**

**Enjoy-**

* * *

Breathless, Jim raced down the busy streets of Montresser Space Port. He had just dropped Bella off at her grandmother's place, and even though he knew he'd be cutting it close, he stopped by the inn to drop off some supplies for his mother. Before leaving Bella, he had gave her a quick peck on the cheek, basically shouted bye as he raced down the front steps, and into the solar taxi. He hated the look on her face. And he knew why she looked at him that way. He hadn't kissed her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, because he did, but he just never felt comfortable kissing anybody. Ever. Perhaps it would come over time, but for now, he was happy with smiles and holding hands. Now he was literally running toward the docks. He had promised Xavier that he'd meet his sister there, and he couldn't let him down.

Swerving around a group of people, Jim muttered "Excuse me," and pushed past some more. He knew that his friend's sister was supposed to arrive on a ship called the High S. Sierra. But other than that, he had no idea what to expect. His best chance was that the siblings would look alike.

When he caught sight of the ship, it was already docked. Jim halted, breathless, and stared up at the sails. Had he come too late? Was she already off and wondering around in search of her brother whom wasn't here? Jim had hoped to spot her before she got off the ship so he could meet her and explain Xavier's condition. But now that he thought about it, it really was a stupid plan. He didn't know what she looked like! Not to mention that, how would a lone girl know she could trust him? She'd never met him! Jim groaned. He should have thought this through more! He should have gotten Xavier to write her a note he could give her when he met her so she'd know he wasn't faking anything. Eyes darting back and forth, Jim searched the crowd around him. There were so many unfamiliar faces. How would he know which one was her?

His eyes settled on the top of the plank to the ship. A girl appeared, her outfit was strange to him, and she stood about 5'7". She wore a leather looking, medieval type of dress. It was black with long sleeves, a gentle V neck, and a long skirt that was split down the front and back. And beneath the skirt, she wore black leather pants. It almost looked like a medieval riding outfit for royals._Strange_.

But then she shifted, her head blocking out the sun that shone brightly behind her. Jim stared. Her eyes were almost _glowing_, and her dark hair whisked out behind her like a veil. Slowly, she approached him. The small, lovely smile she wore brightened her features, and the tiny shadows beneath her cheekbones brought life to her pale skin. As she came closer, her hair settled on her shoulders, covering her collar bone and laying only a few inches below her shoulders, shorter that it had once been, and framing her face. Her eyelashes were so long and dark, that when she opened her eyes, they nearly brushed her eyebrows. Jim's heart raced like wind, pumping so hard in his chest it hurt, and his fingers shook. It was _her_. Destiny.

"Jim?" her voice was different. Gentle, and not so strained. He didn't answer. She came closer, until they were only about two feet apart. She was taller, and far more beautiful than he'd remembered. Jim couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't look away either. "Is that you?" she asked.

Gulping air, Jim forced a smile. His lips were numb, just as the rest of him, so he found it hard. "Y-yes," he stuttered.

She studied him for a moment. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't think I'd see you here either."

Glancing behind her, she said "What are you doing here?" she turned back, folding her hands in front of her. Jim tried not to frown. Somehow, her brisk talk didn't satisfy him, although he didn't know why. Something about the distance in her tone made his chest heavy. For some reason, he hadn't thought their reunion, if any, would be like this. Disappointing. _Wait! Reunion? What is wrong with me? I never dreamt of a reunion._ He tried to convince himself unsuccessfully. Exhaling, he cursed himself. She had never held a tone that suggested they were close even though they'd been on a long dangerous journey together! What was he thinking?

"I-" Jim hesitated, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm here for a friend. He asked me to meet his sister here."

Destiny lifted one eyebrow, "Oh?" He nodded, and she looked down at her hands. "What's your friend's name?"

"Xavier."

Her eyes didn't snap up, or look away. Instead they stayed firmly on her hands.

Jim held his breath. He so desperately wanted to get away from her, but at the same time, he wanted to step closer to her. He couldn't make up his mind, and the silence was itching him, so he ran his fingers through his hair. "Did- did you see anyone else on your ship? Anyone like you?"

She looked up, and a spark appeared in her eyes that Jim recognized. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Jim stuttered, afraid he'd offended her. "I'm just looking for a girl named- uh... Heaven."

She nodded slowly, as if satisfied. And just as she opened her mouth, heavy footsteps interrupted her, and they both looked toward the ship. Jim felt a sick feeling crawl up his throat. It was that boy. The boy with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy that had left with Destiny at the Space Port three years ago. The stranger's face was expressionless as he approached and put his hand on Destiny's shoulder. "Hey," he said, "who's this?" he nodded toward Jim.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jim nodded his head in greeting. The stranger stood taller than him, at least 6'1", and his frame was thin, but muscular. He was not a wimp, and his eyes studied Jim as if looking for fault in him. It made Jim uncomfortable, but he didn't dare show it.

Destiny glanced back at the boy, "His name is James Hawkins," she said.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Hawkins? I've heard some about you," he said, his tone giving Jim the feeling that this stranger was on his guard.

"Oh really?" was all Jim could come up with. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Just that you saved the RLS Legacy on the voyage to Treasure Planet, and a few other things." When Jim said nothing, mostly because he couldn't, the boy looked at Destiny who turned slightly toward him. "Well, we had better be off," he said to her, "I don't like this place," he added. "It's too crowded." Once again, he looked at Jim with uneasiness in his expression.

Destiny nodded, glancing at Jim, then back to the blonde boy. "I know, let's go..." she looked to Jim, her eyes suggested she didn't want to go just yet, but she said nothing. The stranger turned, but looked back over his shoulder as Destiny hesitated. "Are you coming, Heaven?"

_Heaven?!_ Jim stared wide eyed at Destiny. "Heaven?" he blurted, unable to hide his shock.

She nodded, her eyes clear. "Yes."

"But I thought-"

The girl held up her finger, "Let's save that story for another time." She said it like a suggestion, but the look in her eyes said it as a warning. "I want to see my brother, Xavier." The strange boy strode back to her side with a bag in his hand.

Jim held up his hands in confusion. "Wait. Who is this then?" he gestured to the boy next to her, who looked at him with defence in his bright eyes.

"This is Jay," she explained, walking past Jim.

The stranger, Jay, followed her, pausing next to Jim. He didn't turn his head, "Cruse. Jay Cruse," he said with a small, fake looking smile that seemed forced, almost as if he was hiding something he was choosing not to reveal. The only thing Jim didn't know, was that _he was hiding something._

"Are you coming, Jim?" Destiny asked, looking back at him. Jim swallowed hard, a knot forming in his throat, and he nodded. The two stopped and waited for him to catch up before continuing. They walked in silence for a while, Jim barely even noticing that he was stealing glances at Destiny. He only realized when Jay switched sides so he was stationed between them, his face stone cold. Jim frowned. What was this guy so concerned about? Honestly, Jim knew the answer, but he didn't want to think there was really anything going on between the two. Destiny had never been boy crazy, or at least not that he noticed. And this boy in particular, seemed too stiff for Jim. He didn't like the tight way Jay walked beside him, or the way he refused to even look at him. Jim shook his head. Jay was probably just concentrating on his mission... whatever that was.

* * *

Her heart beat a little too quickly. She didn't know what to think. She had never expected to see Jim Hawkins again, and his presence made her uneasy. Something about his distant, yet familiar features brought back memories. So many painful, hard, unsure feelings. Yet, she couldn't help but smile a little. She had always wondered what had happened to everyone on the RLS Legacy... even Dolton, and Jim. Now she knew Jim was still living, but she had no idea where Dolton was. Secretly, she was hoping she'd never lay eyes on the tall, red head again. She wasn't _afraid_ to face him... she just wasn't ready.

Silver and Lexi would always remain a deep, gentle, yet hard feeling wedged in her secret heart of hearts. Their place would never disappear, and she knew that Silver would keep her friend safe with him. She had to trust him.

Trying to calm her racing and unsure soul, she pulled her hand out to her side and laced her fingers with Jay's. He smiled a little, squeezing her hand gently in return.

* * *

In silence, Jim lead Destiny and her companion, the stiff boy, into the Benbow inn. His mother wasn't in sight, so Jim assumed she was in the kitchen. He lead the two up the stairs to the room his mother had made ready for Xavier's sister. He stared at the single bed.

"I guess one of you can stay here..."

"Where's Xavier?" Destiny asked, her voice held a note of suspicion.

Jim didn't look at her. Instead, he accidently caught Jay's eye. Their eyes locked, and Jim couldn't look away. It felt that if he would, he'd be submitting. And he couldn't do that. "Xavier wanted me to get you settled here before you came to see him," he explained, still holding Jay's gaze. "But we didn't know there'd be two of you."

"That's fine," Jay said, his voice smooth. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

Finally Jim looked away, glancing at Destiny. "But isn't that kinda-"

"I said," Jay interrupted, clearing his throat and not looking Jim in the eye, his tone gentle, but almost threatening. "I'll sleep on the floor." Destiny nodded and Jim sighed.

"So where are we?" Destiny asked. She said it like a question, but Jim knew it was a demand. "And where's my brother?"

"This is my mother's inn, and Xavier is at the hospital." Jim was sure it was when he mentioned _his_ mother's inn, that Jay's eyes snapped toward him, and he looked away. What was it about him that made Jay so suspicious?

Destiny looked concerned, but the look was gone so quickly, Jim wasn't even sure he had seen it. "Well when can we leave for the..." she hesitated for a moment as if she didn't remember what she was about to say,"... hospital?"

"When you're ready," Jim said, sliding past them toward the stairs. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go."

* * *

When the two appeared, they nearly flew down the stairs as if in a hurry. Jay wasn't really wearing anything different, only he had taken off the brown leather jacket and now wore a simple baggy long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. It looked to Jim like Destiny just removed the dress part of her outfit, and now wore the black leather pants she'd been wearing underneath, and a shirt similar to Jay's, only hers was a beige, and his was white. Jim quickly opened up the door and lead the way out. He would have offered his solar surfer, because it was much faster than taking a solar taxi, but he couldn't take two people with him, so he caught the cab. He noticed that his visitors, or rather Xavier's, weren't keen on climbing in the vehicle, but Jay slid in next to Jim, and Destiny followed suit. Jim couldn't help but think that Jay was purposely positioning himself between him and Destiny. What had she said about him and their trip to Treasure Planet that made Jay resent him so much?

Secretly, Jim glanced at Jay. The blonde stared straight ahead, but just as Jim looked past him toward Destiny, Jay's elbow jabbed into his ribcage. Stifling a gasp, Jim clutched his side and glared at the boy next to him. But Jay didn't even glance at him.

* * *

**Soooooooo what do you guys think? Any guesses for anything? Is this going how you thought it would? **

**-Happy Valentines Day and Keep writing! 3 **


	4. Not Strong Enough

**Hey! Okay, so for this chpt, I've done some sifting. So we all know now that Destiny and Heaven are the same person, so when I write from Destiny/Heaven's perspective, I wrote her as Heaven. When I wrote Jim's perspective, I wrote her as Destiny. I did this because Destiny's real name (first name) is Heaven, so it makes sense to write her perspective as her first name. But Jim is a different story. When he looks at her, he still thinks Destiny, so therefore, I wrote her as Destiny for his POV. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone! If it does, just let me know :) **

* * *

Without a word, Jim lead Destiny and her companion through the hospital to Jay's room. He sensed a strange, tense feeling rushing off Destiny. She seemed a little nervous, although you couldn't tell by just looking at her face.

She stopped as they came close to the room Xavier was in. Jim had never told her which room it was, yet she seemed to feel it coming. The boys paused when she did. "I'd like to use the washroom," she said, her voice strained.

"Down the hall to the left," Jim directed her, not even glancing in her direction. He'd been here lots. When she left, Jim was alone with Jay, and the tension didn't grow... in fact, it calmed some. looping his fingers in his belt loops, Jim turned slightly toward Jay. "So, uh... you a good friend of Destiny's?"

Jay looked at him with narrowed eyes. "_Heaven_," he paused as if letting it sink in. "Her name is Heaven. And yeah, I guess you could say we're friends."

Inhaling deeply, Jim nodded. "Okay, yeah. Whatever."

The blonde turned toward him as well now, his eyes shooting holes through Jim's head. "If you can't say her name properly," he warned, "Then don't say it at all."

Jim wanted to spit out a sharp come-back, but Destiny was returning. She stopped by Xavier's door. "Is this it?" she whispered. Jim nodded and she knocked gently at first, then harder when there was no response.

* * *

The week, "Come in," that came from the other side of the door pierced her soul, and slowly, Heaven opened the door. Xavier was laying on the small, white covered bed. His blue eyes were half open, and he wore a blue hat on his head. Bones jutted out from his wrists and his cheekbones showed through thin skin. The two boys behind her faded into the distance, and she just stood at the door, unmoving, until he smiled faintly and said, "Heaven."

At the sound of his strained voice calling her name, Heaven rushed forward, kneeling at his bedside and murmuring, "Xavier..." She reached her hand up to touch his cheek, but thought better of it and pulled away.

He slowly moved his hand over the sheet until it brushed her finger tips. "I missed you so much." His eyes grew full of water, and she resisted letting hers do the same. She needed to be strong. She _had_ to be. When she said nothing, he went on, his voice still soft and breakable. "Why didn't you come for me? Why did you leave me? Why Heaven?"

Slowly, she lifted her fingers again and brushed his cheek. "I wanted to. But..."

"But what, Heaven?"

She looked into his eyes and stroked his face again. "But I was afraid. Afraid he'd catch me," she paused, but continued. He needed to hear her out. "But now I know I was wrong. I should have come for you. If I had found you, you would have been okay... And if he would have caught me trying... at least I wouldn't have had to live all these years without you. Not knowing." By this point, Heaven couldn't hold back the tears that brimmed her lashes. But they did not fall. "It hurt so much more to live in fear and loss... it was worse than any death, Xavier. I am so sorry I did not come for you."

A hand was placed on her shoulder, but she did not look back. She knew it was Jay. "Hello, Xavier," he said, his strong, low voice gentle now.

Xavier's eyes shifted from Heaven's face to Jay's. "Jay..?" The eighteen year old nodded, smiling. Xavier looked back down at Heaven. "You sent him after me, right?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I wanted to come back to the two of you... but it didn't work out the way I had wanted it to." She wanted to cry out and strike something. She had been such a coward! She could have gone after her little brother, despite the chance she might be caught. But she had chosen herself. She had selfishly chosen to save _herself_. What did that make her? Biting her lip, she held her emotions inside, the way she always had.

Looking at the tuque on her brother's head, Heaven reached inside her bag.

* * *

When Destiny pulled her hand out of her bag, she cradled a small pile of hair. Jim knew it was her hair, and that was why hers was shorter now. But when she let it fall from a crumpled up ball, Jim's mind raced, and his eyes blacked out. A dream re-played rapidly in his mind's eye.

_He dreamt that he was in a dark place, and suddenly, he saw a light. It shimmered closer, and closer. It took figure, and Destiny's eyes shone from its depths. A voice echoed around Jim's ears, and he reached up to his hair, leaning forward in attempt to hear what it was saying to him. But he's eyes widened in horror, as he lowered his hand. His fingers were rapped with... hair. Dropping the hair, Jim reached to his head again, and another clump filled his palm, the dark brown strands glistening in the white light. What's happening?! He looked up again, but Destiny's eyes had disappeared, and in their place, were eyes so close to hers, Jim was almost deceived. "What's going on!" he shouted, throwing the hair to the ground. He reached back up... more! More and more hair filled his hands, and he grasped it in fright._

_"Beware, a woman who has darkness in her heart!"_

_"What do you mean?!" he cried, looking into the eyes._

_"Beware!"_

_"What? Who are you talking about?!" Jim shook his head, "What do you mean?! Please! I don't understand!" he raced forward as the light began to fade. "Who's the woman?!" Jim's body failed him, crumpling to the ground, still clutching the dark strands of hair, he slipped back to conscious._

His eyes snapped open, and he stared long and hard at Destiny and her brother, breathing heavily. "This is for you," Destiny was whispering, holding up the wig to her younger sibling. She looked down at it and brushed her hand over it. "It's my hair. I had it made for you."

Jim watched as Xavier grasped the wig with his frail hands, a small smile appearing on his face. A wig proved that he was sickly, and without his hair, yet it made him smile. Jim didn't understand. Did Xavier _want_ the wig? The sixteen year old reached up and pulled the hat from his head, and placed the hair on his scalp, his weak fingers trembling with the effort of pulling it on. The moment he began to struggle, Destiny reached up and helped him place it, tucking the strands behind his ears.

Destiny's hair made Xavier look much more alive. It lit up his face, and he almost looked just the way he had when Jim met him. The hair was identical to the boy's original colour. Only the dim glow of his tired eyes and the bones jutting out of his face gave his condition away. Then Jim understood. In his dream, he had pulled hair to no end from his head. Dark brown hair. It was Xavier's... almost as if a prophecy of what was to come. But what about the woman? The woman with darkness in her heart? Who was she, and how would Jim know who she was?

* * *

After placing her hair on Xavier's head, Heaven sat back, and studied him. He looked much more familiar... and she tried to imagine him with a full face, and bright eyes. The image she created was that of a handsome, strong young man, and she was so proud. But when she blinked, his face grew pale again, and his eyes dulled, sinking into his face.

He reached up and touched the hair, playing with the two inch long strands. "I love it," he told her. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Heaven offered her most sincere smile, tilting his head back slightly to observe the wig. He just let her, closing his eyes and settling his chin in her palm. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Heaven?"

Taking her hand away from Xavier's face, she turned toward Jay and Jim. They both stood rigid, Jim with his hands in his pockets, and Jay's hands clasped behind his back. She almost didn't know who had spoken to her, but then Jay shifted his weight and cleared his throat quietly. "The doc. say's we should get going. He doesn't want to stress Xavier."

She looked back to her brother, who's eyes were closed, then turned back to the boys, finally noticing Xavier's doctor standing in the doorway. "I'd like to stay here with him. I'll be fine, and I won't bother him."

The doctor looked ready to object, but Jay gave him a furious glare, and instead he said, "Fine. But please let him sleep. He's not well, and shouldn't really have any visitors at all, Miss." Heaven nodded and looked up at the boys again.

"Come back in the morning," she told them.

* * *

Jim nodded, and watched Jay kneel next to Destiny, placing his hand on her shoulder. Xavier's eyes suddenly flew open, and he sat up straight, coughing so hard his voice sounded like it was being recorded off a machine with sandpaper taped to it. Jim raced to the bedside, glancing back to the door, but the doctor was gone. Destiny and Jay looked just as wild as he felt, and Destiny stood up, eyes blazing. Jim's feet froze, and beside him, so did Jay's. Every part of his mind slammed around in his skull as Xavier's coughs continued, so long and loud that his voice started to wear, and he slumped back to his pillow, still coughing, but too weak to hold himself upright. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Jim's feet went into action, and he started toward the door. But before he could open it, Destiny pulled back the collar of her shirt, and pulled out her necklace. Jim stopped, hand on the door knob. He watched as she caught the string of her brother's own necklace and pulled it out from under his shirt. Jim's heart stopped. Xavier's necklace was identical to Destiny's. Half a heart. Only his was the opposite half... Jim watched as Destiny pressed the two halves together, holding them in a strong grip. The stones generated a dull light that glowed from beneath her closed fist. Xavier's coughs slowed instantly, and his body loosened. He relaxed, his body heaving up and down in attempt to pull air into his lungs.

As soon as he relaxed, Destiny slithered to the floor next to Jay, as if she was just as exhausted. The two sat in silence for a moment, backs facing Jim. "He needs me," Destiny whispered, and then Jay stood, squeezing her shoulder, and lead the way out. Jim followed closely, glancing back at Xavier, a heavy weight seemed to be hanging off his heart, and he'd soon know why.

How had she done it? Jim had seen her half heart necklace before, but he didn't know Xavier had one too... It seemed as if the two together worked like energy, giving Xavier more strength. So why didn't they just have a whole one each? The boys walked in silence out of the hospital, and into a solar taxi. Jim tried not to feel nervous around Jay, but the blonde hadn't yet given him a sign of acceptance.

When they arrived at the inn, Jim nearly gasped as BEN flung open the door and tackled Jim in a hug. "Jimmy! You're back!" the robot exclaimed, joints screeching.

After what had just happened, and all the pain he had seen on Xavier's face, Jim wasn't in the mood to play with BEN. His mind was so busy it almost hurt, and his heart was aching. "Uh, yeah. BEN? You can let go." BEN jumped off, smiling happily. Then he caught sight of Jay.

"Oh! And you brought a friend! Great!" Jay looked a little startled as the robot grabbed his hand and shook it furiously. Jim couldn't help but smirk at the look on the strangers face. After a few seconds of straight shaking, Jay pulled his hand away, a look of disgust on his face.

"Who is your deranged friend?" The blonde asked, glancing at Jim.

Jim chuckled as BEN raced into the kitchen in pursuit of Sarah. "He's not _deranged_. He's just really friendly."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, _really_ friendly."

Sarah poked her head out of the kitchen, and then stepped out, smiling. "Jim, why don't you introduce me to your friend," she said.

"Uh no, he's not-" Jim began to object, but Jay was quicker.

"I'm Jay Cruse, ma'am," he introduced himself, shaking Sarah's hand gently. "I'm here with Heaven, Xavier's sister."

"Oh," Sarah's face creased with concern. "Yes, Jim told me the boy's sister was coming out to see him. How is he, anyway?"

"He's fine," Jim muttered, unwilling to admit even to himself that Xavier was not well at all.

But Jay ran his fingers through his hair quickly. "No he's not fine. He's dying, ma'am. Now if you'll please excuse me." Curving around Sarah, Jay raced up the stairs. Jim couldn't hardly believe how plain Jay had made it seem. _'He's dying.'_ It was as if he didn't care... or he was strong enough to face the truth. And because of it, Jim realized that he was not. He wasn't strong enough. He gave his mom an apologetic look before ascending the stairs to his room, where he could be alone with his pain, and his weaknesses.


	5. Live Through this Battle

**Sorry for the late update. I promise the next chpt will be longer!**

* * *

In the dead of night, Heaven heard her little brother's unsteady breathing, and she looked up at his shadowed face. His eyes fluttered open, and he slid his hand along the sheet until it touched hers. She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"Heaven," he whispered, his voice so quite, she had to lean close to hear. "I wish we could have spent more time together, you and I."

"We still can, Xavier," Heaven murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

He didn't move. Instead, he shook. "It was s-so hard," he breathed. "Without you or J-Jay." He opened his eyes a little wider, looking at her in the darkness. "Then, I almost wanted to... to die."

Heaven's eyebrows lowered sadly, and she rubbed her brother's hand. "Oh no, Xavier. You should never wish such things. If you would have died, we wouldn't have been able to see each other again," she reasoned gently. It hurt her so much to know that Xavier had been so afraid and alone that death looked like a better option. It hurt even more to know that she had once thought that exact thing... He was just like her. And it hurt to know that. Xavier was better than that. She knew he was.

Xavier's eyes closed slightly. "I wanted to. But now... I don't. I want to stay here with you," he whispered. "But it's too late."

"No it's not," Heaven said, more firmly. "You are not going anywhere. Xavier," she cupped his face in her hands. "Don't do this to me."

He looked at her, his eyes duller than she had ever seen them. "Heaven, promise me something." She nodded, and he continued, each breath shallow and strained. "Promise me that you'll remember... You're never alone. Remember that you're stronger than you think, and that you should never give up. Don't give up, Heaven," he said. "Because even if you're the last one who believes in you, that's enough. It only takes one star to shatter the darkness of the universe." She was so shocked, and afraid that she couldn't say anything, so he did. "And... promise me you'll never forget me. Because if I thought you would, I would never leave."

Some tears settled on her lashes, and the others she blinked away. "Now," her voice sounded different. It didn't sound strong as it always had, and she pressed her half of the necklace to his. His eyes lit up for but a moment. "I want you to promise me something." He said nothing, but his eyes opened again. Her breaths became heavier with the effort she was using to pass her energy to him through their outside hearts. "Live through this battle," she shook, her voice pleading. "And don't let my foolishness cost me you."

Xavier closed his eyes again, and Heaven saw tears slide out from under his lids in the moonlit room. "I love you, Heaven."

His heart monitor went off.

"I love you too."


	6. The Letter

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! - 3**

* * *

The next day following Xavier's death came and went as a shooting star, passing Heaven without so much as a glance. She was hardly aware of anything that went on around her. All she could think was that of her brother. Her dear, sweet little brother. She had once thought death to be a better option than living. But that had been when she was fourteen. Now she knew that life could be worth living. Jay had taught her so. But she had come too late. She had failed Xavier, and now he was gone.

When the doctors had come into the room, hearing the monitors alarm, she had been rushed out while they tried to revive him. She hadn't cried. Not yet. She still felt nothing. Only emptiness, with her heartbeat the only thing to prove her existence. Jim had been just as solemn as she had when he heard. He didn't even flinch. But Heaven was sure she had heard him screaming into his pillow that night. Jay had said nothing also. He had just lightly touched her shoulder and bowed his head.

There had been a strange girl at the inn when Heaven had arrived from the hospital, with short blonde hair and dark eyes. But instead of asking Jim who she was, or introducing herself, Heaven had gone straight upstairs without a word. It didn't matter who Jim spent his time with. He had never been close to her. She would go to Jay.

Xavier's funeral was to be held in two days, on a Friday. Jim's mother had arranged it all, along with the girl Heaven had seen with Jim earlier, who's name she soon found out was Bella, Jim's girlfriend.

* * *

It was that day, two days before the funeral that Heaven received a letter. It had been given to her by the men that had escorted her and Jay to Montresser. The men whom Jim, his mother and girlfriend knew nothing about. The men that would take Heaven and Jay home. They had given her the letter, and as she stood alone in her room at the inn, she opened it, slipping her finger under the flap and breaking the seal. She pulled out the paper from inside and read it with no expression. When she got halfway down the paper however, her lips tightened together, and her eyes widened. It was the most expression her face had held since Xavier's death.

A light rap sounded on the door, and Jay entered, closing the door behind him. He came to her side, glancing at the letter, than her. "What's wrong?"

Exhaling, Heaven looked up at him. His eyes were clam and grave. They both had had a rough time. Xavier hadn't just been her brother, he had been one of Jay's best friends. And he had treated him almost like a little brother. "It's Ceron," she said, looking down at the paper.

"Your father?" Jay's voice got harder, more alive. "What does he want?"

"He says that initiation starts in two days," _the day that's supposed to be for Xavier..._ "And we have to get back to Jadehaven. He's already sent us a ship."

Jay's eyes narrowed, then widened. "In two days?"

"Jay, we're supposed to get on that ship. Tonight. He didn't know it was so soon." Heaven sighed, pushing her dark hair from her face.

"But what about... Xavier..." he nearly choked on the name, as if admitting that he was dead somehow made it more real. "Can't we just join when we get back?"

Heaven shook her head furiously, her blood flowing, and mind wavering from her brother for the first time since she found him. "No. It doesn't work like that, Jay."

"Why not? Isn't this more importa-?"

"No, Jay." Heaven placed the letter on the bed. "If we aren't there for the choosing ceremony, we don't get in. And you can't afford to wait another year. You're already two years older than you should be. It's going to be hard enough already to pretend you're sixteen and not eighteen! Wait another year and you might fill out too mu-"

"Fill out?" Jay lifted an eyebrow. "So I'm not filled out yet?"

A smile played on her lips, but died before it reached her eyes. Jay always knew how to bring her spirits up. "Well you can still pass as a - a sixteen year old," _the same age as Xavier,_ she told him, lightly tapping him on his thin stomach.

He placed his hand over hers. "What happens if we don't get in? What's so bad about that?"

"If we don't get in," she looked him in the eyes to show how serious she was. "Then we are Factionless."

"And that means..."

"Think Jay!" Heaven hissed. "The Factionless _never_ _rule_!"

"Oh," he raised his hands in submission. "Then I understand. We leave tonight... I guess." His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry we won't be here for the funeral."

She didn't look away. "I was there when he died. I don't have to see him dead all over again."

On the inside, her heart was torn. She wanted to be there for her brother, because she knew he would have wanted her to. But Xavier would understand that she couldn't wait. Waiting one more year was just too much. She should have been at initiation last year, when she was sixteen. But that had been the year she managed to get her hands on some documents that lead her to finding her little brother, and she had decided to look for him instead. It would already be hard enough for her and Jay to lie about their ages and keep it a secret until their faction training was done. The process was very confusing, but she had learned about it on her days as a pirate. She had always known she was from Jadehaven, and the kingdom of Sestein, which was run in Factions. So whenever she was alone and without something to do, she would research her home planet and learn about it. Although she had never believed she would be a part of it... she somehow was, because of Jay.

She looked up at Jay and her fingers laced with his. "But that is not all the letter says. We need to go."

* * *

They were leaving. Jim stared at Destiny, unable to hide his surprise. "You're leaving tonight?" Destiny nodded, and Jim couldn't stay calm. He clenched his fists. "But what about Xavier?! His funeral is in two days! And you're just going to leave?!" He didn't give her the chance to reply. Instead he scrunched up his nose in pure anger and even disgust. "What kind of sister are you?"

Jay was instantly offended, and Jim saw his fist curl as he stepped toward him, but Destiny held him back, and Jim didn't flinch. "Jay, please wait for me upstairs." Glaring at Jim, Jay nodded and left. Destiny turned back, her face unreadable. "James Hawkins-"

"It's _Jim_."

She nodded slowly. "Fine. I know you were close to my brother. He talked about you in his sleep you know."

It hurt to hear her say that, but Jim still could not shake off his anger. How could she do that? What kind of person, let alone _sister_, would come for two days after five years, long enough for her brother to die, and then go home without even paying her respects? It almost sounded cruel. Almost sounded that she had wanted to see him die. That she didn't care.

When Jim said nothing, she continued. "And I know he was your friend. But regardless of what you might think of me for what I'm about to do, you must know this: I _loved_ him, Jim." Her face did not twist, and Jim could see that her eyes were wide open. She was not lying. Still, he didn't understand. "Xavier was _everything_ to me. He was the reason I wanted to live. And now he is gone. I was there, Jim," she whispered. "I _saw_ him. I _held _his hand as he _died_. I know more of what he went through than you ever did, Jim. I do not need to see him dead again." Even though she stood so still, Jim could see her hands shaking.

"If you love him so much, why didn't you come for him?" Jim couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.

She did not glare, and she did not speak for several moments. "I did not know where he was." Was what she said, her voice even and quiet. "I would have come to him before _anything_ if I had known where he was. He is my brother."

Inhaling deeply, Jim nodded. "Fine. But why are you leaving then?"

"It's complicated," she said, looking away for the first time. "But there is something I need to tell you." Jim studied her, and her eyes met his again. "It may not matter, or it might change everything. But first," she lowered her eyebrows. "What's your father's name, Jim?"

The question took Jim by surprise, and he tried not to scream as thoughts tore in and out of his mind's eye. "Why?" He demanded, glaring.

She didn't flinch. "That depends on you. Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

Jim held his breath. _Yes, I do want to hear it._ "It's A-Adin."

Heaven lifted a letter before him. "I'm going home. And your father is there."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Heaven

**Hi! -Okay, I'm SUPER sorry for the lack of updates! Truly. I've just been beyond busy, and since I put up another story, even more so. Please forgive me!**

**Summery of what has happened so far...**

_**First, there was a summery of what had happened to Jim since his trip to Treasure Planet (Including his new girlfriend, Bella) Jim was asked to pick up Xavier's (Jim's young 16 year old friend) sister, Heaven. She was coming to visit him, and he was on his death bed. Jim found out that Heaven was actually Destiny, a girl who was on the RLS Legacy 3 years ago. He still doesn't know what has become of her really. All he knows, is she's with a strange boy who doesn't seem to like him very much, named Jay, and that she never came back for Xavier. He still has so many questions for her, but hasn't been given the right opportunity to ask them. Xavier died, and now Heaven/Destiny has suddenly decided she needs to return to Jadehaven (Her home planet) very quickly, due to a letter from her father. She has told Jim that his father is there.**_

**Please ask ANY questions you might have! I hope though, that they'll be answered as the story continues (such as the whole "Choosing ceremony" and "Initiation", which are 'Divergent' related details). **

* * *

"I'm going with you."

Heaven studied the determined look on Jim's face. "Are you sure?" He didn't even know where his father was, or what had happened to him.

He nodded, his features tight. "Yes. I'll tell my mom and then pack my things."

"Jim," she stopped him as he turned toward the kitchen where his mother was. "Do you have just a simple shirt and a pair of black pants?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then that should be enough."

He looked confused, but he didn't ask any questions as he nodded and entered the kitchen. Heaven went straight upstairs and told Jay what had happened, and that Jim wanted to go with them to see his father. Jay didn't look impressed, but he nodded agreeably. When Heaven returned downstairs, she was greeted by shouts.

"You don't understand! It's complicated!" _Jim._

"No it isn't, Jim!" _his mother._ "I won't let you take off again on some trip that might cost you your life! You don't even _know_ that girl or that boy! How can you trust them to-"

"Mom I'm eighteen! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can look after myself!"

"I won't allow you to, Jim and that's final!"

"Final?! No. You can't baby me forever! I'll be fine. And I'm going." The kitchen door swung open and Jim stormed out. He didn't notice Heaven standing by the stairs, and he exited the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Heaven opened the kitchen door. Mrs. Hawkins was standing by the sink, face resting in her palm. As Heaven drew near, she looked up, and her face was streaked with tears that she instantly tried to wipe away. "Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Hawkins apologized. "How much of that did you hear?"

Heaven studied her. "Enough." Mrs. Hawkins said nothing, so she said what needed to be said. "I know you don't know us. But that isn't the point. This really has nothing to do with me or Jay."

"Oh?" Mrs. Hawkins looked at her. "Then what is this about, dear?"

"This is about Jim. He had a good reason for wanting to go with us."

Jim's mom didn't look convinced, but she creased her eyebrows. "What reason is that?"

"Jim's father is there."

Mrs. Hawkins' eyes widened. "What? Adin is- is back on your planet? Why? And how do you know about him?"

"It's very complicated, like your son said," Heaven replied carefully. "But I think you should let Jim do this, and let him do it willingly. He's lucky to have a mother who cares." _I never did._ "You should support him."

Nodding slowly, Mrs. Hawkins smiled faintly. "I just don't want to loose him."

Heaven couldn't lie. It was possible that she would never see her son again. Jadehaven let few people in, and not many out. They were a very protected planet, with very few ways in and out. But instead of saying everything, all she said was "You might have to. For your son."

"Alright," Mrs. Hawkins whispered. "If it's what he wants... But promise me you'll look out for him... in a way."

Dipping her head, Heaven said, "I'll do what I can to help him. But what he does is ultimately up to him."

* * *

When Destiny told him that she had talked his mother into agreeing to let him go peacefully, Jim had felt a wave of relief wash through him. He hadn't wanted to leave his mother upset.

Following Destiny's orders, he changed into a blue T-shirt, and a pair of black pants. He didn't even pack a bag. Destiny said he wouldn't need anything. He secretly wondered why, but decided he'd be told soon enough.

Before leaving, Jim phoned Bella and told her where he was going, and that his father was there.

"So quickly? How long will you be gone?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I don't know," Jim told her honestly."Could be a few days, maybe even months."

"What about me? What should I do while you're away?"

"Look, if I'm not back in..." Jim paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "If I'm not back in two months... Then I want you to go out with someone else, okay?"

"Someone else? No, Jim! I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, but I don't want to hold you back. I don't know when I'll be back, and it isn't fair to you if I stop you from dating other guys."

"But I don't want to date anyone other than you."

"I know." Sighing, Jim pushed himself off the counter where he had perched himself. "Look. If I get back, and you still want to be my girlfriend, than you can dump whoever you're with and come back to me. But I don't want to make you wait for me, Bella. What if I'm gone for months?"

She was silent for a moment. "Okay. I'll do what you said. But I'll wait at least two months, okay? I don't want to give up on you too quickly."

Jim smiled into the phone. "Sure. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye Jim."

* * *

Sarah had wanted to come to the space port, but the inn was busy and Jim had decided it was best to say their goodbyes there instead. He had tried to make it as quick as possible, so that his mom wouldn't cry too much. BEN also wanted to say goodbye, and he was even tearing up, as odd as it was that robots could cry. Plus, Jay was waiting impatiently by the door, and Destiny was already outside and in the solar taxi. Giving his mom one last hug, Jim followed Jay outside and squeezed into the vehicle next to him. They were silent the whole ride to the space port, and when they arrived, it was dark. Destiny and Jay were much harder to keep up with than Jim had anticipated, but he managed to stay with them.

A large ship loomed above them in the darkness. Jim squinted to read it's name that was printed on the side, and was surprised to find that it was the same ship Jay and Destiny had arrived on. The _High S. Sierra_. Destiny turned toward him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?" she asked.

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes. "You won't be returning anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Had she already told him this and he was just to distracted to notice? Or was she only telling him now?

"You might have to go through some... training... before you can see your father."

"Training?" Jim glanced at the ship then back to her in confusion. What had he missed?

"Yes. It's complicated. But seeing your father won't be as easy as it sounds."

Setting his features, Jim nodded. "Yes I'm sure," he said, even though he didn't even know what he was getting himself into. Seeing the man that had betrayed him was important enough to do whatever it was Destiny was talking about.

They bordered the ship, and Jim walked next to Jay who followed Destiny. When she paused to put in a word with what Jim assumed was the ship's captain, the boys stopped as well.

When the silence between him and Jay became too awkward for Jim, he turned to him. "So. Have you ever been to..." he trailed off. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never asked where "home" was to Destiny. Although he had a good guess, it wasn't very smart not to ask.

"Jadehaven," Jay finished for him. "And yes I've been there."

Jim nodded. "So why are you going?"

The blonde was silent for a while, and just when Jim was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer, he said, "I would go anywhere with Heaven. She is my destiny."

"What do you mean?" the question burst from Jim's mouth before he could even process it. _My destiny? Is that a riddle or something?_

Jay looked Jim in the eye, and Jim could see a challenge in the blonde's gaze. "Heaven is betrothed. To me."

Jim didn't know why, but his heart fell into his stomach, slamming down so hard it ached. It was as if he'd just suffered an injury... or loss. He forced himself to swallow, choking on his tongue. Jay left his side, catching up to Destiny who had finished talking to the captain and had started walking again. Jay's girl. Destiny... no, _Heaven_.


	8. Jadehaven

**Okay. Yes. I know. I'm unforgivable. I blame my lack of updates on work, schooling, and the obsession of my new story, but you can just blame me. **

**Summery of what has happened so far (because it's just been WAY too long)...**

_**First, there was a summery of what had happened to Jim since his trip to Treasure Planet (Including his new girlfriend, Bella) Jim was asked to pick up Xavier's (Jim's young 16 year old friend) sister, Heaven. She was coming to visit him, and he was on his death bed. Jim found out that Heaven was actually Destiny, a girl who was on the RLS Legacy 3 years ago. He still doesn't know what has become of her really. All he knows, is she's with a strange boy who doesn't seem to like him very much, named Jay, and that she never came back for Xavier. He still has so many questions for her, but hasn't been given the right opportunity to ask them. Xavier died, and now Heaven/Destiny has suddenly decided she needs to return to Jadehaven (Her home planet) very quickly, due to a letter from her father. She has told Jim that his father is there. They boarded the ship to Jadehaven, and Jim found out that Jay and Heaven are engaged. **_

**Please ask ANY questions you might have! I hope though, that they'll be answered as the story continues (such as the whole "Choosing ceremony" and "Initiation", which are 'Divergent' related details). **

* * *

The following two days went by slowly. Heaven's mind was consistently occupied with her brother's death. She only left her room when she had to, or when Jay convinced her it would be good to breath the air. He was always right of course. Going onto the ship's deck was a relief for her mind, and would give her the opportunity to think about other things. Things such as initiation. The aptitude tests would be taking place today, and Heaven knew they'd miss it. If they were lucky, they would arrive in Sestein tomorrow. The day they were to pick their factions. She still didn't know how her father planned to have her and Jay at the choosing ceremony if they didn't do their aptitude tests. The test was supposed to determine which of the five factions they were best suited for. Candor, the faction for the honest, Amity, for the peaceful, Erudite, for the intellectual, Dauntless, for the brave, or Abnegation, for the selfless. The ceremony would be held in the afternoon. Even if they made it by that time, how would they be able to choose their faction without taking the test first?

When Jay knocked on her door and came in, Heaven was standing by her bunk, staring at nothing. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Heaven looked up into his concerned blue eyes. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you," she said, forcing a smile. "Where were you?"

"Checking on our tag-along," Jay said with a smirk. "I told him to make sure he eats something tonight so we don't have to worry about feeding him in the morning."

Heaven raised an eyebrow. "So that we don't have to worry about him?" she laughed.

Jay's eyes lit up instantly. "So you do still laugh?" he put his arms around her and drew her close. "I'm glad."

"I hope you didn't talk to Jim quite like that," she murmured against his chest. "He's not stupid you know."

"I know. And no, I didn't say it like that. I just told him to eat before tomorrow."

She sighed. "Good."

* * *

When Jim emerged on deck, he instantly noticed the bright purple hue that lit up the ship. It covered the sails, turning them from white to purple, and washing over the ship's deck. Moving to the railing, Jim sighted a large purple blue coloured sphere. Jadehaven. They drifted nearer, and nearer to the planet's outer edges. Jim could do nothing but stare as they merged into the beautiful colours of the strange new planet. Just past the surface, he realized someone was coming to meet them. The ship slowed as the smaller aircraft approached.

Jim jerked at a small touch to his shoulder, and then realized it was Heaven. She and Jay had come up next to him. "Do you know what that's all about?" Jim asked, nodding toward the small aircraft.

Heaven followed his gaze and answered, "Yes. Jadehaven is a very protected planet, Jim," she said. "It's one of the few existing planets that keeps most un-alike beings outside its realm." She turned and looked at him. "So each ship that enters and exits is searched. And since there are few ways in and out, the Jadehavians patrol them, and don't have to worry about any unwanted beings."

Jim scowled. "Only a few ways in and out?"

"Yes. Jadehaven isn't like most planets, Jim. It's outer layer currents only allow few places of passages. It's a complicated planet." Heaven told him, turning back toward the railing.

"But what about me?" Jim asked. He wasn't a Jadehavian. How would they let him in? If they didn't, he wouldn't be able to see his father.

He had asked Heaven, but Jay answered, surprising him. "We'll just tell them you saved our lives or something." _Really?_ You _would do that?_ Jim couldn't help but wonder in surprise. The boy who had been treating him like he was a threat would tell a lie to help him?

"But I didn't save your life," he couldn't help saying. It was the truth. He had never done anything for Jay. They barely even knew each other! Another thought hit him. Jay wasn't a Jadehavian either. How did _he_ plan on getting in?

"You saved mine," Heaven said, turning her head to look at the boys. Jim just stared back into her blue eyes. He had saved her life, from prison, and a sure death... But she had saved his too. He had owed her. This was the second time she was going to help him, and both times, she hadn't owed him anything. The first time she had saved his life had been such a surprise. She had attacked Scroop, and risked her life for him. _"You would do the same for me."_ she had said.

When the Jadehavians were up beside the ship, a few of them jumped off and started inspecting the small ship. But since it was small, there were hardly any passengers at all. Jim quickly noticed they were looking into the eyes of everyone. Jadehavians had very bright eyes. So bright in fact, that they made the black of their pupils look more like a darker shade of the colour of their irises. The men also looked toward everyone's necks, and they in return, pulled out their permanently-attached heart shaped necklaces to show them. Jim looked over at Heaven, but her half heart necklace was hidden beneath the helm of her shirt. The other half of hers was on her brother's neck.

Before Jim was ready, the men where right in front of him. They only glanced up at his eyes, and just like that, two of them grasped his arms so tightly, he almost cried out. "Intruder!" one of them shouted. Three more raced toward them, all staring Jim down. Then they noticed Jay. "Another one!" the same man yelled. Two of the three new men raced over to Jay and grabbed his arms as well. Jim looked into Jay's eyes, and was surprised to see not a stitch of panic in them. His heart was pounding! How was Jay so calm?

"Excuse me." All the men turned toward the feminine voice that had spoken. Heaven. She walked up to the men holding Jay. "I don't think you want to do this."

She was a Jadehavian, so they did nothing to her. But one of the men holding Jay asked, "Oh? Why not?"

Heaven tilted her head slightly. "His name is Jasper of England. And I am Heaven of Sestein."

They instantly released Jay, stepping back. "Oh, sorry Miss." they apologized. Jim stared at Jay. _Jasper?_

Heaven then turned toward the men who were holding him. "And this is James. He's with us."

One of the men released Jim's arm, but the other looked uncertain. "Are you sure?" he asked the others. "He's not one of us."_ So why did Jay get off so easy?_

"What is his business with you, Miss. If you don't mind me asking." A larger man asked Heaven.

Heaven shifted her feet. "He saved my life, if that satisfies you," she hissed. "But the rest is classified information."

"Yes, that is enough, Miss." the large man nodded, and the man holding Jim let go. "Good luck to you," he said, backing away. The other Jadehavians followed him.

"Thanks," Jim sighed, rubbing his arms.

* * *

When the ship docked early the next morning, two Jadehavians were waiting for them. One of the men presented Heaven with a seal of some kind, and she followed them without question. They looked unsure about Jim when they saw him, but they asked no questions. They were more worried about getting Heaven and her companions into a tiny aircraft that took them across the dark sky. Jim was surprised when they landed so quickly, and he followed behind Jay as the blonde jumped down after Heaven. They were all hustled into a small stone building.

Inside were two rooms. The one they entered was comfortable looking, with chairs against the walls, and the other room was hidden behind a closed door.

"What's going on?" Jim asked Heaven, unable to keep silent any longer. Wasn't he supposed to be going to see his father? Was his dad in the other room? Some smart sense in his mind told him he was wrong, but something wasn't right.

Heaven didn't turn toward him. "I'm not sure yet," was all she would say.

The two Jadehavians gestured for them to sit down, and they stood facing them. "Welcome," one man said. He had grey hair, and bright green eyes, and he wore a white shirt and matching pants, as did the younger man that stood at his side. "I'm sorry all this was rushed. Your father, Miss, has arranged for your aptitude tests to be taken here."

"Here?" Heaven sounded confused. "Where is my father?"

_Aptitude tests?_

"He couldn't make it," the man said. "But he wanted me to tell you that he would be present at the choosing ceremony, but that you wouldn't see him." Heaven looked shocked for only a moment, then her face grew expressionless again. "Anyway," the man continued, "My name is Piper, and this is Marcutio," he said, gesturing to his younger companion. "We work for your father, and we do not belong to a faction. However, we were taught to run the aptitude test." Piper looked at Jim. "I will have to ask who this is, and what he is doing here."

"He saved my life," Heaven answered. But Piper didn't look convinced.

"What is his reason for coming to Jadehaven?"

Heaven looked unsure, so Jim answered. He didn't know these people, and they didn't know him. So maybe it was best just to be honest with them for now. "I'm here to see my father."

Piper lifted his eyebrows. "Name please?"

"James Hawkins."

"Hawkins?" the older man scribbled down the name on a piece of paper. "I'll have this delivered to the king," he said. "He should know what needs to be done."

"The _king_?" Jim stuttered in confusion. What was going on? What hadn't Heaven told him? He answered his own question mentally: _A lot_.

Piper just stared at him for a moment, then he handed Marcutio the paper he had scribbled on, and the younger man left.

"Jim, please," Heaven whispered. "I'll explain later. I promise."

Piper fixed his eyes on Heaven. "Since the other sixteen year olds took their tests yesterday, we will take yours now so that you can attend the ceremony this afternoon at the Hub."

Jim looked at the clock above the door. It read _1:52 am_. He hadn't realized how late- or rather, how _early_ it was. He glanced out the window. The darkness outside proved the clock correct. His name being mentioned by Heaven snapped him back to reality.

"What about Jim? Does he take the test too?"

Piper glanced at his watch. "No. I'll wait for the king's decision on what should be done with him."

"What should be done wi- ?!" Jim started, but Heaven cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the king has to give this boy permission to do anything here, at least until he decides whether he can stay or not," Piper said. "If he's granted permission to stay in Jadehaven, he will choose a faction, and will be welcomed as a Jadehavian. If not, he'll be escorted from the planet."

"Escorted from the planet?!" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing! He just wanted to see his own father! What was so hard to understand about _that_?!

Heaven grasped his arm so tightly, Jim cringed. "Jim! Control yourself!" she hissed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you can stay," she added, a little gentler. Jim looked in her eyes. They were clear and wide. He believed her.

"Fine." Without another word, Jim leaned back against his chair.

Piper looked at Jay. "We will do Jasper's test first." He gestured toward the closed door, and Jay followed him inside. Jim watched him go. When the door closed behind them, he and Heaven sat in silence for a while before she turned to him.

"Jim, I know this is confusing for you," she said, "And I will explain _everything _yet. But you may have to go through faction training before you see your father."

"Why?" He tried to make it sound like a question, but it came out more of a growl.

She tilted her head back. "Because it's a custom here. The king doesn't want Factionless people in certain places. And you can't be Factionless if you want to see your father."

Jim looked at her, his eyes dancing with questions. "Where is he?"

Her eyes didn't waver from his, and he could see she didn't want to tell him. But after a moment, she did. "He's in prison."

* * *

**OH MY WORD! 'TWILIGHT' IS AMAZING! Sorry. I just had to get that out there. Love and hugs for everyone! ESPECIALLY _Dancer who loves Westerns_! She is GREAT! **


	9. If This is the Last Time

**So sorry about the update! **

* * *

Jim sat in complete silence as he waited for Heaven to return. Jay sat awkwardly next to him now.

"This is crap," Jim muttered, slouching in his chair.

Jay looked at him. "What is your problem?"

"This isn't fair." Jim wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Life isn't fair."

"No kidding."

They sat in complete silence again. Jim hated the idea of sitting here alone with Jay. The blonde had never once shown him any moment of acceptance, although Jim still didn't get why. But if Jay had a reason, was there really any reason for no answer? Why not find out what he did to upset the guy? Now was as good a time as any.

"So," Jim glanced over at the silent boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Keep it simple, will you?"

He could do that. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Jay turned an annoyed face toward him.

"What?"

"I don't _hate _you," Jay stated, looking Jim up and down sceptically. "I don't particularly _like_ you. But I don't hate you."

Jim rolled his eyes. What was the difference?

"If you weren't constantly looking at Heaven like she's something to eat, I might like you," Jay said, turning away again.

"Looking at... what?" Jim turned his whole body toward Jay now. "What are you talking about? I do _not_ look at her like she's something to eat! That's a horrible analogy." He added, grinning a little.

"Well," Jay huffed, "How would _you_ put it then." He looked completely annoyed, eyebrows knitted together and mouth turned down.

Jim almost laughed. He worked hard to look like he wasn't about to, but it was difficult. He didn't know how fun it was to see Jay annoyed. "I'd put it more like..." he searched for the right words, "... like I haven't seen her in three years, and we shared a difficult journey together." He shrugged, working to keep the smirk off his face.

"Well, that's just great," Jay faked a smile, flashing his teeth. "A 'difficult journey together'. Marvelous."

"Yup."

Abruptly, Jay's eyes became very serious. "Just remember to keep it that way."

Suddenly trying to hide his scowl, Jim muttered, "Sure. Whatever."

The door opened, and Heaven appeared, her eyes holding the same tired look Jay's had after being in that room. Piper came out behind her, his face completely expressionless.

"We'll sleep here," Heaven murmured. "Tomorrow, we'll know whether Jim can take his aptitude test and attend the ceremony." She turned specifically toward Jim now. "Jay and I will be leaving early, around six 'o clock. That will give us plenty of time to be at the Hub. We'll know by then whether you can stay. No matter what, whether you stay or don't stay, I'll arrange something, okay?"

Jim was silent for a moment, trying to catch up to all that she'd said. "So, if I'm _not _allowed to stay, can you get me back home?"

Heaven nodded without hesitation. "Of course, Jim."

Narrowing his eyes, Jim studied her. She said the planet had a high protection status. When they got here, she only had to say who she was to be let through... Who exactly was she to these people? "You're leaving early. So if I'm not allowed to stay, and I don't wake up before you leave... I won't see you again?"

A quite growl sounded from the back of Jay's throat. Heaven ignored it. "Yes, that's right." She sat in the empty chair between the two boys, her torso turned toward Jim. "Jim, there's some things you should know. And to be frank, I can't teach you everything now. There just isn't enough time." She looked down at her hands in her own lap. "And if you _can_ stay, then there's a very high chance we won't be in the same faction. Which means you won't have anyone to tell you what to do." Her hands grasped Jay's bag that sat on the floor. She pulled out a small book. "This will help you," she said, handing it to him. "It has all the beliefs and foundations of every faction. Jay's already read though it all."

Jim took it and rubbed his thumb over it. "Thanks," he said. What else could he say?

* * *

It was three in the morning when Jim woke. He had not been asleep long. Jay was sleeping in his chair. Heaven wasn't in hers. Jim got up and searched the dark room for her, and when he found it empty, he stepped outside. She was standing with her face turned toward the sky, eyes closed.

She didn't move a muscle when he came up beside her, but somehow, he knew she was aware of him.

"Look," he whispered. "You have to give me some answers."

Her eyes flickered open and met his with three times the glory blazing through them. "Jim, I wish I could. Truly. But there is just so much." Her lips twitched up at the corners. "And so much you don't _want _to know." She turned her face back toward the stars. "We are taught to figure things out. Not only taught, but it's in our nature to learn the answers to things we do not understand. It's one of our greatest powers. It enables us to live above the simple minded creatures, to be the leaders of everything around us." The glow of the silver stars paled her skin further - if that was possible - washing all the shadows from her face and bathing it in light. "But it is also one of our greatest weaknesses. You see, sometimes, knowledge is dangerous. Sometimes we think knowing will somehow help us overcome it." Heaven opened her eyes and turned toward Jim. "If you knew exactly when you were going to die, what would you do?"

He didn't know how to answer that question. He hadn't really thought about it before. "I guess I would try to live as much as I could. Do as much as possible. See everything I can."

"But why? None of that will _change _anything." Her eyes sparkled in the light. "You can't _change _what will happen in the end. You are still going to die. There won't be any second chances, not a second more. The only difference is that you'll know it's coming." Her whole body seemed to stand ridged suddenly, as if she was in pain. "Isn't it better... not to live in the _fear_ of your final breath? You see, knowing, _answers_, isn't always what we need. Sometimes, it's better to _not know_. That way, the answers can't hurt us, or put us in fear."

Jim was silent for awhile. He didn't understand how Heaven, at seventeen, could possibly know _so much_. She was so different than any of the girls he'd ever met. He liked her seriousness because it was his way. He was often serious. Sometimes too serious. But as much as he liked it in her, he didn't. It seemed as though she could never smile. As if she'd lived though a dark era that separated her whole being from her heart. Jim couldn't know what her heart was like, because she was living in that dark era. But he'd had glimpses of it, he was sure. Like the times when she had helped him on the RLS Legacy. The way she had acted so strong when her best friend, Lexi left with Silver. He knew it was a face she put up for her friend. And it was very convincing. She was excellent at blocking everything out, at pulling on an emotionless face. But Jim could see past it. He could see behind all the armor she wore, because he wore that steel too. He wore the armor that protected him from the hurt, from the pain others inflicted on him. But sometimes he wondered... was his armor really keeping it out? Or was it keeping it _in_?

"Heaven, can I ask you something?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Sure, Jim."

He shifted his feet, not meeting her gaze. "Why... didn't you tell me about you and... Jay?" Her silence didn't sound good. Jim looked up.

Her face was blank again. All the wisdom she'd expressed so willingly before gone. Her eyes looked hard and almost angry. Then they calmed, becoming more like pools of shining water. "There was nothing to tell," she whispered.

Jim wasn't satisfied with her answer, but he didn't push it. What was the point, if she didn't want to tell him? It wasn't really his business anyway. "Right." Sighing, Jim turned and started back inside.

"Jim." He turned back to look at her. "If this is the last time... goodbye." Her hair shivered against her moonlit face.

"Yeah. Bye Destiny. Heaven"

A small smile graced her face. "Heaven Leigh Destiny," she whispered. Jim turned back around and entered the building, positive his armor was nearly strangling him. There was no escape from the pain. His father, the man he had promised to hate for so long, was the man he was chasing after now. And Heaven was Destiny. But she wasn't.

He knew one thing for sure: whoever she was, Jay was reaching every one of her strings, and he was playing with them. He was playing with a Heavenly destiny. And he was playing a dangerous game.

* * *

**Okay, so as I said, I'm sorry for the lack of updating with this story. But it won't get better. I'm thinking to put this one completely on hold for a while... I recently put up a new freewrite on Fictionpress, and I'll be concentrating on that for a while. **

**But I'd LOVE for you guys to check that out and help me with it! It's called "Playing with Fire", and here's the link: ** s/3254243/1/Playing-With-Fire

**Please check it out, thanx! - HeartOfGold7**


End file.
